Love Comes With Different Labels
by SilverWalker
Summary: Junjou Egoist. Hiro-san begins to take an interest in a girl in his class.  Nowaki, naturally, notices his change and grows jealous. Who's the female thats breaking through to Hiro-san's crusty guarded heart, where only Nowaki had hold before? M for later


Author's Note:

Hey guys, I'm Silver. This is a story I created sometime ago, but after rummaging through some things I found it again. I intend to input some more, yummy things, in it later. But for right now, please enjoy it. If you laugh then there's a win point for me!

Realigning the test papers, Kamijou Hiroki turned back to the class,

"Alright, that's all for today. Your test papers will be passed out tomorrow. Have a nice day. Class dismissed." Miyagi had gotten him in the habit of saying 'have a nice day.'

"Let the students know you love them!" he beamed in that idiot like tone.

"But I don't." he had scowled. As soon as he had dismissed them, the class began to stir and chatter. Completely ignoring them, Hiro-san began putting his materials away in his bag.

3...2...1...

"Kamijou-sensei!" A small group of girls was huddled around his desk. The one that had called his name looked at him with pitiful large eyes that he supposed were meant to lure him in. "Y'know sensei, Valentines Day is 3 days away and you've been such a great teacher-" The all tittered like some species of retarded bird. Putting down his papers, Hiro-san turned his light brown eyes towards them, he was not amused.

"Class Dismissed. Now." And just like that, lickety-split, they were gone. It was a while before Hiro-san noticed that the classroom wasn't entirely empty.

"Kaede-san? The bell rang 5 minutes ago, why are you still here?" He asked the girl sternly. The girl was slumped forward, her head resting on her desk. She remained unmoving even when Hiro-san called her. With a twinge of worry, Hiro-san got closer and began to shake her, "Kaede-san? Wake up please, school's over" As soon as he said that, Kaede shot up, flailing her arms wildly, managing to connect her hand to Hiro-san's face with a loud smack.

"My next class is with Kamijou the Devil!" she yelled, apparently still somewhat in her dream world. Looking around, she saw her fallen teacher and felt the sting on the back of her hand. Her drowsy mind put two and two together and she let out a horrified gasp. Hauling him up Kaede examined the angry red imprint of the back of her hand, "Ohmigosh Kamijou-sensei! I'm so sorry!" Putting a hand over his cheek, Hiro-san scowled angrily at the sting,

"Oh so I'm not 'Kamijou the Devil' anymore am I?" he grunted through clenched teeth. Laughing nervously, the young brunette looked t the tiled floor in embarrassment.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that. Hey, are those chocolates?" Completely distracted she made a bee-line towards his desk. Following her grumpily, he couldn't help but feel somewhat arrogant,

"Already? That's strange and Valentines Day is still 3 days away." Poking through the boxes Kaede only took the chocolates she liked.

"I know, all of your female students seem to give you chocolate when holidays like these come around don't they?"

"You're stealing your teacher's chocolates… and yes. Every female student is accounted for simply with these boxes of chocolates." He began counting those accursed boxes silently to himself, and noticed something different.. "That's strange. I'm missing one apparently. I'm pretty sure there are 17 females in my class." Shivering slightly the girl smiled at him,

"Oohh, scary stalker teacher. But, that would be me." she beamed pointing to herself, her mouth impossibly stuffed with sweets." I haven't sent you any chocolates sensei!" she sand cheerfully popping another dark chocolate into her mouth. Completely nonplussed, the bipolar teacher grasped for some reasonable statement as to why that was.

"But we just had a huge test today! How come there was no bribe from YOU?"

"I dunno…" as she was placing another chocolate piece in her mouth she caught a glimpse of her watch, "Ohmigosh! It's that late already? I'm late for my part-time!" Grabbing her shoulder back, she ran past her teacher nearly knocking him over. "See ya tomorrow Kamijou-sensei!" she called back disappearing around the corner. A small thud was heard.

'Idiot. That's why she always shows ups with cuts and bruises," thought Hiro-san wearily. Rubbing his eyes, the man picked up his bag to leave. That girl… she was too energetic. It made his head throb. "I hope she switched to Miyagi's class. Taste of his own medicine…" Walking out the doorway, he flipped the lights off, and shut the door.

~Few minutes later in Hiro-san's and Miyagi's office.~

"Kamijooouuu!" Oh gawd… that squeal. Sure enough, long arms wound around his shoulders.

"Professor Miyagi…" With a ticking eyebrow, the annoyed teacher pushed his superior away.

"But, you don't understand Kamijou!" protested the teary-eyed man, "my dear Shinobu-chin! He's been acting so strangely! Last night we-"

A pigeon cooed outside..

"And when we were done, he mumbled a name right before he fell asleep."

"So?' Hiro-san didn't particularly care what Miyagi did with whom in his free time. But, Miyagi would be a bother to everyone if he didn't get this off his chest…

"So? It was a [I]girl's[/I] name! Right after we had had-"

Hey… another pigeon cooed…

"He said a girls name!"

"oh really?" said Hiro-san mildly skimming through his books. Out of sheer obligation he added, "What was her name?" Burying his face in the back of Hiro-san's new black shirt, the pitiful professor sobbed,

"Kaede!" With heavy thuds the books Hiro-san had been holding fell to the floor.

"Kaede?" he asked, not entirely sure what to think. Not that he cared but, could she and Shinobu be having an affair? There [I]were[/I] girls like that, but she hadn't struck him as that type.

"Yes! She must be an evil manipulating female!" Ranted the pumped Miyagi, already having a skanky mental image of the poor girl.

"Yes, she must be." he agreed half-heartedly. Picking up the fallen books, the man began to put everything away in the leather shoulder bag he always brought to the university. "Well, good luck with… your problem. I'm sorry I have to leave early, I made plans tonight with… someone." Crap, he'd almost said Nowaki's name in front of Miyagi and if he did that… well, he'd never hear the end of it. In a panic Hiro-san threw his coat and scarf on, in a desperate attempt to leave the room before Miyagi could-

"hey, Kamijou." Shit. Turning around slowly, Hiro-san turned to look at Miyagi with a smile that looked closer to a painful grimace. "You're not going to see that Kusama-kun now are you?"

'Crap!' he thought, "N-no! What makes you think that?" stuttered poor, cornered, assistant professor, Kamijou Hiroki.

"Your skin Kamijou. It's very smooth… tell me, what do you do EVERY night to maintain your skin so healthy?"

"Hahaha! Uh, no, wait… well! You know! I… I just drink plenty of water! Yup! I drink lots of water everyday! Hahaha!" his attempt at a laugh was utterly pitiful. Watching, the flustered man with amusement, Miyagi smiled inwardly. He waved his hand dismissively at the man, as if shooing him away.

"Go on your date, Kamijou. I'll take care of things here for you."

"D-date? It's sooo not a-" Chuckling, Miyagi lighted a cigarette,

"Goodbye, my sweet honey!" he sang as he pushed Hiro-san out of the office. Before Miyagi had a chance to change his mind, Hiro-san sped off.

Author's Note:

I hope I conveyed Kaede well. I wanted to make a character who's pace is difficult to keep up with! I want to make her so where you'll be guessing and fearful of what she'll do next. I use Kaede in many stories, often under different names or appearances. Maybe someday I'll upload Kaede and her variations…


End file.
